The request for speeding up information processing has become more and more intensified, and a growing number of semiconductor chips with high frequency have been developed year by year. In order to speed up the semiconductor operation, not only achieving high density and high performance of integrated chips but also improving characteristics of peripheral circuits is necessary. In particular, securing the stability of a transmission line and a power supply line is one of the requirements for the stable high-speed operation. Thus, it is not going too far to say that the main body of a semiconductor chip depends heavily on the peripheral devices.
A capacitor is one of the important devices that secure the stability of the transmission line and the power supply line. In order to realize the high-speed operation, not only should the capacitor have high frequency performance, but also the wiring led thereto should have low impedance.
In order to operate the semiconductor chip with high frequency, it is necessary to arrange the capacitor near the semiconductor chip so as to reduce wiring loss. Conventional methods are limited to those of forming a minute capacitor inside the semiconductor, and this is becoming insufficient for a further high-frequency stable operation. In addition, locating the capacitor in the circumference of the semiconductor chip causes a problem in that a mounted board becomes large.